


Remembrance

by wolfecreeks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Heartache, Hurt, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfecreeks/pseuds/wolfecreeks
Summary: Lieutenant Sabina Hakone has lived among the stars for the last four years of her life, leaving behind her family and her clan for a new family. She has suffered great losses and great triumphs, but her hardest loss is still yet to come. She must serve her new family and aid them in the protection of their fragile state even if it means having to let go of one of the things that makes her who she is.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Character/ World Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help understand the characters and world a little better and create more world building. I will add to it as I add more original characters/places just to help understand them a little better.

**Worlds & Their Cultures**

_**Zaarista Homeworld** _

_"It is a beautiful world, full of life and conquest. Each mountain and every sea had a purpose and song. We sailed the sea's as a passage into righthood and blooded our blades to protect the ones we loved"_

The Zaarista Homeworld is nestled in a small planetary system with two moons. It is a terrestrial world with many forests, mountains, deserts, and seas. It is home to the Zaarista people. Five clans reside in different parts of the world; the Vaar, Haar, Zaar, Nagal, and Caa. The Caa reside in the desert lands. the Vaar reside in the many forests of the northern hemisphere. The Haar reside in the nearby mountains and fjords. The Nagal reside in the southern hemispheres many islands. The Zaar are the rulers of all the clans and reside on the main continent with the Vaar and Haar. 

**Common Used Words / Places**

**Zaar** = The Great Warrior & King of the Gods  
**Dama** = Goddess of War & Conquest & Wife to Zaar  
**Vaar** = The Great Serpent & God of Rebirth  
**Signe** = The Goddess of Fertility & Womanhood, Wife of Vaar  
**Gaalla** = The Afterlife where proven warriors reside  
**Vaarist** = Kissed by the serpent   
**Verish** = Mate  
**Vaarsgrad** = Home to Clan Vaar  
**Zaarsgat** = Home of Clan Zaar

___________________________________________________________________

**Original Characters **

**_Lieutenant Sabina Hakone_ **

_"You are the sister of Vaar, stop acting like some weak mouse and strike at your enemies with the fire and ferocity of the Serpent. Sink your fangs into the enemy and take what Vaar has so graciously given you."_

_Portrayed by: Ruby O'Leary (Childhood)_

_& Gaia Weiss (Adulthood)_

_________________________________________________________________

**General Information**

**Birthname:** Sabina Vaarist Hakone, Daughter of Phobos the Great and Eris the Fair. Sister of the Great Serpent

 **Corename:** Sabina Hakone

 **Species:** Human/Zaarista

 **Home Planet:** Somewhere in Wild Space

 **Age:** 20

 **Physical Appearance:** Ice blue eyes with pale cream skin. Long curly whitish blonde hair. Often wears hair in ceremonial braids with ceremonial rings of honor placed in the hair. Wears a serpent hair clip to hold her braids in place. She is short unlike others of her kind with a thin build and curves. A serpent tattoo starts at the bottom of her ribcage and snakes up to a snake bite above her left breast. Warrior tattoos decorate her dominant left hand. 

**Abilities:** Can speak all trade languages as well as many of the core languages. Skilled in hand to hand combat. Is proficient with a blade and a staff/spear.

**Affiliations**

**Clan Vaar:** Warrior and Daughter of the Chieftain

 **Imperial Navy:** Ensign to Lieutenant - Communications Officer aboard the _Thunderwasp_

___________________________________________________________________

**_Chieftain Phobos the Great_ **

_"He was powerful and vengeful. He always knew where his enemy would be before they struck. It is how he earned his title as the greatest warrior among my people."_

_Portrayed by: Travis Fimmel_

___________________________________________________________________

**General Information**

**Birthname:** Phobos the Great, Chieftain of Clan Vaar

 **Corename:** Phobos Hakone

 **Species:** Human/Zaarista

 **Home Planet:** Somewhere in Wild Space

 **Age:** 43

 **Physical Appearance:** Ice blue eyes with pale cream skin. Has a shaved head with tattoos on either side as well as a long blonde beard. Tall with broad shoulders and strong arms. Warriors tattoo's adorn his dominant right arm as well as his back and chest.

 **Abilities:** Can speak some trade languages. Proficient in hand to hand combat, but prefers fighting with a sword or battle axe.

**Affiliations**

**Clan Vaar:** Head Warrior & Chieftain of Clan Vaar

___________________________________________________________________

**_High Preistess Eris the Fair_ **

_"Her premonitions were the most accurate in all the clans, she always knew where I'd end up and that's why I felt her sadness always, every time I would speak ill of my people and their practices."_

__

_Portrayed by: Alyssa Sutherland_

___________________________________________________________________

**General Information**

**Birthname:** Eris the Fair, High Priestess of Clan Vaar

 **Corename:** Eris Hakone

 **Species:** Human/Zaarista

 **Home Planet:** Somewhere in Wild Space

 **Age:** 38

 **Physical Appearance:** Ice blue eyes with pale cream skin and freckles across her face. Long blonde hair placed in ceremonial braids. Red and Black jewel-encrusted rings adorned her braids signaling she was a priestess. She is abnormally tall for a woman in her clan.

 **Abilities:** Has the ability to see premonitions of her people and the world around her. Had knowledge of the ancient magics and healing techniques. 

**Affiliations**

**Clan Vaar:** High Priestess and Head Healer

___________________________________________________________________

**_Lieutenant Commander Clarissa Zaarson_ **

_"We are in this together, as always Vaarist. You and me. The two Zaarista taking on a whole Empire one step at a time."_

**__**

_Portrayed by: Adelaide Kane_

___________________________________________________________________

**General Information**

**Birthname:** Lady Clarissa Zaarson of Zaarsgat, wife to Ivanor the Blessed

 **Corename:** Clarissa Zaarson

 **Species:** Human/Zaarista

 **Home Planet:** Somewhere in Wild Space

 **Age:** 20

 **Physical Appearance:** Long brown hair with brown eyes. She has the common creamy white skin of her people. Does not wear hair in ceremonial braids as she is not a warrior's daughter.

**Affiliations**

**Clan Zaar:** Earl Sigrud's daughter

 **Clan Haar:** Wife to Ivanor Haarsson

 **Imperial Navy:** Ensign to Lieutenant Commander - Chief Engineer aboard the _Thunderwasp_

___________________________________________________________________

**_Chieftain Ivanor of the Haar_ **

_"He's a brute, but a brute with a soft heart for me, even if I do not return his affections."_

__

_Portrayed by: Jordan Patrick Smith_

___________________________________________________________________

**General Information**

**Birthname:** Ivanor the Blessed

 **Corename:** Ivanor Haarsson

 **Species:** Human/Zaarista

 **Home Planet:** Somewhere in Wild Space

 **Age:** 25

 **Physical Appearance:** Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Often keeps beard long and unmanaged, is supposedly decedent from Dama's line. Is skilled with duel battle axe's. 

**Affiliations**

**Clan Haar:** Chieftian of the Haar

___________________________________________________________________


	2. Pain

Pain.

So much pain.

Sabina felt her head splitting as she struggled against the shackles that bound her to the floor. She kept her eyes glued shut as someone walked into the room. Their heavy footsteps causing her to shiver in fear.

“Come now, little one” The voice was uncomfortably soft. “Warriors don’t cower in fear.” Sabina felt the coolness of her captors’ hand underneath her chin, bringing her face up to his. “Let’s get started for the day.” He made a clicking sound to one of the others in the room. The rolling of wheels against the cold ground made Sabina start trembling.

“Please,” Her voice begged the man. The man chuckled softly and leaned into her face.

“Now little one, I’ve grown to enjoy watching your memories, they have been most colorful so far.” She could feel his lips right by her ear. Sabina squirmed to try and get away from him, but he only gripped her tighter and tighter.

Tears started falling from her eyes. She knew which memories were next. The painful ones. The ones that haunted her each and every cold night on whatever god-forsaken planet she was on.

He was in them.

The source of all this torture had been a fishing expedition. Her captors had wanted information about him. They wanted to know all his secrets.

She had been his biggest one. It was strictly forbidden for a human to have relations with an alien, let alone a commanding officer, but that did not stop her from pursuing him. In fact, it made him even more alluring.

Sabina felt the first prickle of the needle going into her arm. The drug was a mix of spices, painkillers, and relaxants to calm her; but it still hurt. It always hurt to relive those memories, that she almost wanted to tell them to give her more. These memories were going to feel like shards of glass ripping through her mind, they were going to cause agonizing pain. The pain you never recover from.

“She’s prepared.” The other person in the room said. Sabina finally opened her blurred vision to see the man returning with the contraption that fished through her mind. She relaxed into the drugs and her chains as she always did.

“Good girl,” The man said as they placed the stimulators on her temples. Sabina weakly smiled into the room’s low lights, preparing herself for the pain she was about to endure.

“ _Sabina_ ,” The voice was low and throaty as she closed her eyes. It was his voice lulling her into a sense of comfort. The sensual voice he used when intimate with her when the two were completely equal in every way possible. The only voice that could calm her racing fears.

They would eventually get to see that probably, the eroticness of their lovemaking. The pure animalist nature he possessed when he filled her and tried to dominate her. It sent a shiver down her spine as she blushed slightly. Those memories she would be happy to relive on repeat if she could.

“Everything is ready, would you like to start where we left off?”

“Yes,” The man’s cool voice stated as the sound of a machine starting filled the room. Sabina laid back on the cool floor as she always did and closed her eyes, taking in one final deep breath before being taken back to the day her life changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. I deleted all of the chapters because I seriously wrote the last half of the story and was like I hate where the first half was going, so yeah third times a charm 😂


End file.
